The Twins Of Hecate: Poseidon's Trident
by PeachyGirl123
Summary: Hailey and Aaron are just your average 13 year olds. At least they were until they were whisked away into the world of Greek Mythology. Now they are on a quest to find Poseidon's Trident. What will happen when a Half-blood is destined to die? Will Hailey and Aaron make it out alive or be torn apart forever?


Hailey

I wake up to a funny feeling on my nose. When I cross my eyes I see a black and red dot on my nose. AHHHH! It's a ladybug! I scream and roll of the bed and land with a loud _thunk _on the floor. "Hailey, are you okay? What happened?" I hear my twin brother Aaron ask. "Ugh." I roll over and look at him. His brown hair is sticking up and his glasses are falling off his nose. I can't help but start laughing at the sight of him. As I'm rolling on the floor I remember the ladybug.

"Aaron!" I shout as I run over to him. "What?" He asks a look of confusion and annoyance in his brown eyes. "A ladybug landed on my nose." I say while shaking his shoulders. Don't worry, I'm not crazy. I just think ladybugs are bad luck. You see, when I was seven I was riding my bicycle when a lady bug landed on my arm. I then fell off the bike and broke my wrist.

Aaron just rolls his eyes and looks at me. "You are crazy." He says and walks into the bathroom we share. Whatever. I walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes. Black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I slip on my gray converse high-tops and walk over to the bathroom door. "Hurry up!" I shout and bang on the door. About five minutes later Aaron walks out and I walk in. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I brush my teeth and let my long, dark purple hair fall down my back. I don't put on any makeup, because I just don't see the point. I walk out the bathroom and grab my black and white glasses off the night stand. If you are wondering how I could see earlier it's because I'm near sighted which means I can't see far away things. I run downstairs and grab a muffin off the table. I take a bite out of it and call, "Bye Nana!" as I run out of the door. We live with our Nana because our mom abandoned us and our dad died when we were two.

I run down the street and to the corner where the bus stop is. "Thanks for waiting." I say sarcastically to Aaron. He then starts talking about some nerd stuff but I don't listen. Aren't I a good sister? I wonder what will go wrong today. Guess we'll find out.

The bus pulls up and we get on. We sit in the same seat as always. Third seat on the right. Immediately I stare out the window and daydream about mom. What does she look like? Where does she work? What- My thoughts are interrupted when Aaron elbows me. "Are you even listening to me?" Aaron asks. "Yes." I say but Aaron knows I'm lying. He mutters something under his breath but I don't understand it.

As we walk to homeroom, our only two friends come up to us. "Hey." Our friend Justin calls, his crutches slowing him down. Justin has red hair and brown eyes. Our other friend Peyton is next to him. Peyton has brown hair and blue eyes. "Sup nerd twins." he says, and high fives me. "Hey." I say in reply to both of them. "Hi." Aaron says not looking up from the book he is reading.

When we get to homeroom we are the last ones there. Oh well. As soon as we sit down we start to talk. "What's for lunch?" Justin asks. Dang he is always hungry. "Burritos." Aaron answers. "Yes!" Justin shouts earning a glare form our teacher. Mr. Jones then goes into a lecture about how we are in seventh grade and we should know better. We don't listen. "So what are you guys doing after school?" Peyton asks. Oh yeah, todays Friday. How could I forget? "Nothing." I answer even though I'm still worried about the ladybug. "Wanna go to the movies with us?" "Sure." Aaron answers for me. I glare at him.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, and the next thing I know I'm getting off the bus. "Does Peyton have to come?" Aaron asks as we walk down the street. "Yes and why don't you like him?" I ask. "He's mean to me." He says. "Well, he is nice to me." I protest. "Fine." Aaron sighs in defeat. "Yay." I say and skip up the drive way, and into the house with Aaron following me. "Nana, we're home!" I shout. Soon my Nana comes running down the hall in her blue robe, bunny slippers, and only half the curlers in her gray hair. "Aaron, where have you been?" She screams and hugs me. Did I mention Nana was crazy? I gently push her off me and look her in the eyes. "Nana two things. One I'm Hailey. Two we were at school." I explain. "Okay." She answers right away. I look at Aaron and can tell he is as shocked as I am. Usually it takes longer to convince her. Oh well. "Nana, can we go to the movies with some friends?" Aaron asks her. "Of course, just don't be late." She says. "Um… late for what?" I ask, extremely confused. "Breakfest!" She calls as she walks into her room. "Well, that wen better than I thought." Aaron comments. "Yep, now let's go." I say as I grab a twenty off the table and run out the door.

About five minutes later we reach Justin's house. Right when I'm about to knock on the door, it flies open to reveal a smiling Peyton on the other side. "Hey." He says as he walks out with Justin following behind.

"So, what movie are we gonna see?" I ask as we turn the corner. The movie theater is only three miles away so we can walk. "I want a documentary." Aaron says. "Horror." Justin pipes up. "Umm… a comedy." Peyton says. "Well, I want action." I say. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Justin suggests. We all agree and just when we are about to start a huge man comes over to us. He growls and takes off his sunglasses to reveal is one eye. "Hand them over." He barks and points at Aaron and I. "Never!" Justin says and suddenly he has…goat legs? He kicks the Cyclops in the stomach. Peyton then draws a sword and flies into the air. After a few minutes he cuts the monsters head off. The Cyclops then dissolves into a pile of dust at our feet. All I can do is look at Aaron and say, "I told you ladybugs were bad luck."


End file.
